nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Majo Ōtsutsuki
I will burn you to a memory All that matters is Lord Kyūketsuki's will. Get in the way of that, and I will make you wish for the sweet release of death None can escape from the Angel of Death Background Birth and Early Years Childhood '' ''Teen Years Adulthood Death Personality and Behavior Majo is defined her by her cold and emotionless personality, never changing the pitch of her voice whether she is torturing an opponent or speaking to an ally. The only person she displays a glimpse of affection towards is Kyūketsuki, being the only member of the Itan-Sha who addresses him by name. She is renowned and feared for her brutality on the field of battle, sparing neither man, woman nor child in her wake if they impede Kyūketsuki's goals, burning her victims alive without a second thought. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions Majo cares little for things most would aspire to, power, fame, wealth and so on. Her loyalty to Kyūketsuki leads her to wish only for the success of his visions and goals. Appearance A being not of this world, Majo is nevertheless what many would consider stunningly beautiful. With her pale white skin and uncharacteristically cascading raven hair, along with her heavily lidded eyes and plump red lips, she is the lustful desire of many she comes across, be they man or woman. Her looks denote a form of innocence coupled with her beauty, but nothing could be further from the truth. Majo is seen exclusively wearing a set of black and red kimono robes, coupled with a pair of red geisha sandals. In matching, her hair is always made up in some elaborate form, usually with many pins and decorations adorning it. Abilities *Ninjutsu: Although well versed in all five natures, as well as yin, yang and yin-yang release, the skill Majo is most known and feared for however, is her mastery over the Mangekyo Sharingan ability of Amaterasu, with which she can cast anything from black flaming weapons to fiery wings that propel her through the sky, adding to her moniker of the 'Angel of Death' *Taijutsu: While it is a skill she claims to have no mastery over, prefering the use of ninjutsu in combat, Majo nevertheless shows much skill in taijutsu, enough so to defend and counter against several opponents at once. *Genjutsu: Although yet another skillset she is not noted for, Majo can cast many different types of genjutsu with ease, especially thanks to her Sharingan. *Intelligence: While more of a follower than a leader, Majo still shows a great deal of intelligence, as she is the only member of the Itan-Sha who Kyūketsuki seems to value for their advice and opinions. *Strength: Like Kyūketsuki, Majo's strength is beyond that of mortal men, capable of lifting her own weight several times over and shattering boulders with a mere thrust of her palm. *Speed: Although she is already quicker than the human eye can follow, Majo becomes faster still when she forms her Amaterasu wings, using the flames as a kind of jet propulsion to hunt down her prey and avoid all damage thrown at her. *Stamina: *Hand Seals: *'Byakugan:' *'Rinne Sharingan:' *Sharingan: *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: *Rinnegan: ''''